Hide and Tickle
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben tries to relax at the mansion, but he ends up being forced into a ticklish game by some impish aliens.
**guestsurprise did this fantastic story just for me! Thank you so much! Hope you all like it!**

* * *

Ben was exhausted; he had been on his feet for over 20 hours and he truly needed a nap. Rook chuckled and gently helped his partner up to the mansion, knowing Ben needed a safe and comfortable place to rest.

"You can rest here Ben; everyone is at work for now," Rook said gently. Ben smiled gently at his partner and thanked him softly.

"Thanks partner; I need a good nap." Ben said softly. Within a few moments, he was fast asleep but he was also being watched; unbeknownst to him.

"Tennyson! He's here!" A voice whispered happily.

"I was hoping he would come today," Another voice added.

"I heard his last few missions have been great, but look at how tired he is!" Another voice whispered.

"Let's let him rest for a bit before we include him in our new game," Another voice added. The others agreed and let Ben rest a bit.

After 3 hours…

Ben was slowly but surely stirring from his nap when he began to chuckle and laugh softly. He felt something was tickling him! Ben opened his eyes and saw Wildmutt licking him on his face.

"AH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DOWN BOY!" Ben laughed, trying to get out of the alien's grip. Wildmutt just chuckled and kept licking his friend on his face and then he stuck his head under Ben's shirt and began licking his belly.

"AH! WILDMUTT! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA CUHUHUHUHUT IT OUT BOY!" Ben laughed, now playfully scratching Wildmutt on his back, trying to coax him to come out from under his shirt and stop tickling him. At that moment, Snare-Oh walked in and chuckled at the cute sight. After a few moments, Wildmutt finally released the boy from his clutches.

"Wildmutt was just showing you what we do here when no one else is here." Snare-Oh smiled.

"What is that?" Ben asked, cocking a curious brow.

"We play Hide and Tickle," Snare-Oh smiled, wiggling his eyebrows. "And now that you're here; you can come and join the game, Ben!"

"No way…"

"Oh yes…"

"Snare-Oh! Don't come any closer," Ben laughed nervously.

"Why are you running Ben? I'm only going to find you and tickle you…" Snare-oh smiled deviously.

"I'm outta here!" Ben yelped as he saw Snare-Oh stretch his bandages to grab him!

"You can run but you can't hide from us!" Snare-Oh yelled playfully. "Wildmutt after him!" And with those words, both aliens took off after Ben!

"I gotta get outta here! That game is gonna be the death of me!" Ben panted. He ran as fast as he could and he finally found an empty room with a large closet! "Perfect! No one will find me in here!" Ben smiled confidently. He then ran in the closet and tried to hide behind the clothes. He then felt a chill and wrapped his arms around himself to keep himself warm.

"Gosh; why is it always cold in these rooms…"Ben whispered to himself.

"Allow me to heat you up then," A deep voice chuckled. Ben's eyes widened and he was about to scream when he felt three arms wrap around him and one cover his mouth.

"Ben easy! It's just me," Four Arms chuckled, now rubbing his head to calm him. Ben's breathing slowly returned to normal and he turned and poked the Tetramand in the stomach.

"Four Arms what are ya tryin' to do?! Scare me to death!" Ben playfully fussed.

"Calm down there! What are you hiding from anyway?!" Four Arms chuckled as he began playfully poking Ben in the ribs, making him chuckle and giggle.

"I'm hiding from Snare-Oh and Wildmutt! They are playing a weird game called Hide and Tickle!" Ben said.

"Well, then you're in a bad place kid because all of the aliens are playing the game, even me," Four Arms chuckled.

"Oh great! I'm out of here!" Ben gasped as he tried to open the closet door but Four Arms grabbed him and held him closer to his chest.

"Oh no ya don't! This is a great game and we want you to play!"

"No! Let go Fours!"

"No you need to try it to see if you like it first!" Four Arms laughed as he began to tickle Ben under his armpits.

"Fours! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA STOHOHOHOP! I GOTTA GO!" Ben laughed.

"No ya don't; you need to stay with us and have some fun, now laugh for me!"

"AHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHP!"

"Nope….not until you laugh!"

"CUCUHUHUHUT IT OUT FOURS! They're gonna find us if you keep tickling me," Ben chuckled as Four Arms now grabbed his foot and took his shoe off and started taking the sock off too!

"That's the idea kiddo! I'm gonna make you laugh loud enough to alert the others!" Fours smiled deviously. Ben's eyes widened in horror and he shut his mouth tightly to prevent from laughing.

"Oh I see…so you're gonna try to resist huh?" Four Arms grinned showing all of his teeth. He then picked up the teen hero's feet and began to take off both socks. He then began to gently tickle over the teen's toes. Ben's eyes widened and began to water as he tried to hold it in. Ben then tried to pull his feet back, but he could not move them from the Tetramand's grip!

"No way Tennyson; I'm not letting you go," Four Arms chuckled.

"F-Four Arms! C-Cuhut it out!" Ben gasped out!

"Oh, does that tickle tickle tickle?"

"S-Stop!"

"How about this one?"

"AH! AHAHA FOOURS!"

"You're losing it Ben…" Four Arms cooed as he then began to gently scratch under Ben's captured toes.

"AH! NOHOHOHO!" Ben gasped, trying desperately to hold it in.

"Tickle tickle tickle…cootchie cootchie coo!" Fours laughed. At that moment, Ben lost it!

"AHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH STOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHP!" Ben laughed out, unable to keep it down anymore.

"Oh yes, keep it coming Ben!" Four Arms chuckled as he kept tickling the teen, knowing the other aliens would hear them. After a few moments, Ben heard the sound of many aliens entering the room!

"Oh no!" Ben panted, now having a short break from Four Arm's tickle attack.

"Four Arms, you found him!" A deep voice cooed.

"Bring him out!"

"Yeah, let's have some fun with Tennyson!"

Four Arms smiled and brought the teen outside and all of the aliens pounced on him!

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHP!"

"Ben! Why are you laughing?!" Snare-Oh chuckled.

"Yeah, you're turning red!" Four Arms laughed.

"AHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Tickle tickle tickle Ben!" Wildvine laughed.

"Whose the ticklish hero?" Whampire laughed as he tickled Ben's stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Ok guys he's having trouble breathing; let's let him rest," Frankenstrike added. Finally, all of the aliens let the teen hero go.

"You ok Ben?" Four Arms asked, helping Ben to stay upright.

"Yeah; I'm ok. Ya know….Hide and Tickle is kind of fun!" Ben smiled.

"Glad you like it," Goop grinned.

"Now…" Ben then transformed into Alien X. All of the aliens' eyes widened in shock! "It's my turn…" Ben smiled, now in Alien X form.

"Oh no…" Four Arms chuckled.

"We're toast…" Snare-Oh said as he backed up to make a run for it.

"NO...YA THINK?! LET'S MOVE!" Blitzwolfer barked out. Ben could only laugh as he began to chase his friends all over the mansion for another round of Hide and Tickle!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you liked it newbienovelistRD!**

 **newbienovelistRD: I sure did! This was perfect! You hit the nail on the head, Amiga! Thank you! :D**


End file.
